KYOTO DANCE
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: bueno vuelvo a publicarlo y dejenme reviews si quieren que lo siga del todo, por que ya ando escribiendo un cap q no han leido...¿Y que decir?..nada x q ya saben de q va este fic, espero sus reviews, ja ne!
1. El sueño de una bailarina

**_-El sueño de una bailarina-_** (Universo Alterno)

Kyoto. Año 2004.Escuela de baile profesional**,_"Kyoto Dance"_. Fic de: Misao Shinomori-12**

Cuando el corazón miente, es muy difícil recuperar la realidad, porque lo único que ves es un sueño...Un sueño del que nunca se despierta, solo con la intención de hacerlo puedes acabar en el fracaso, no se debe despertar a no ser que se esté convencido de hacerlo, y dejar todo el éxito que tienes, si no quieres ir a peor, es mejor que no se arriesgue la posibilidad de vivir...de soñar...Y eso es algo del que todo el mundo nos arrepentimos, y hasta que no ocurre no se cree lo que has perdido, por el simple hecho de seguir adelante y no perder en el intento, no te dejes llevar por la conciencia, hazlo por tu propio ser, por el corazón...Por que el corazón no te engaña...créeme...-dijo una mujer morena y ojos cafés...

Estas palabras hicieron contacto con mis sentimientos...

pero que dices Megumi-chan, anda déjalo ya-contesté con una sonrisa.

Yo...una chica de 18 años con el pelo negro como la noche, y los ojos verdes-azulados, yo...una muchacha que lo único que ha conseguido en la vida es éxito, por eso...yo...soy la mejor bailarina de "Kyoto Dance" voy a 3ero de ésta escuela, dejé mis estudios para seguir adelante con esta carrera de bailarina profesional. Pero no soy una bailarina de ballet, ni mucho menos, no, soy bailarina de bailes rápidos, ágiles y movimientos talentosos.

pero Misao-chan es la verdad, yo sé que eso es lo que te ocurrirá a ti si no me haces caso. -contestó preocupada.

deberías hacer caso a la Kitsune, comadreja, y si quieres yo te puedo ayudar-dijo un chico poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Misao.

!Sanosuke hentai! -dijo pegándole un puñetazo a Sanosuke, dejándole clavado en la pared de la clase.

pero Misao-chan deberías escuchar lo que te dice Megumi, recuerda q ella es psiquiatra además de doctora, escúchala.-dijo un mejor amiga Kaoru

vale, pero que hable en palabras cristianas y más escuetas por favor.-dijo cansada Misao

esta bien...que intentes encontrar un hombre que te dé amor y no estés tanto tiempo en el trabajo, por conseguir el éxito...-le razonó Megumi

Ahora si lo entiendo...pero aún no he encontrado el hombre perfecto y nunca lo encontraré, ya que no tengo tiempo ni de mi misma, porque tengo que estar en el Kyoto Dance todo el día, el único momento q puedo descansar es cuando me voy a dormir.

pues ya sabes Misao, debes descansar más tiempo.-dijo preocupada su amiga Kaoru

Kaoru-chan tiene razón Misao-dono.-comentó su amigo Kenshin

!Chicos a la sala 3!-dijo a lo lejos una voz de mujer

Bueno lo q nos faltaba...ahora tenemos clase con la profesora de ballet, Omatsu. !Qué rollo! -dijo Sano andando pesadamente.

venga chicas debemos darnos prisita...-dijo Misao empezando a correr.

!Espera Misao!-gritaron a la vez Kaoru y Megumi

Todos van a la sala 3 de ballet, y allí la profesora de ballet, Omatsu. El profesor de música y piano, Saito. La profesora de ritmo, Okon. La profesora de moderno, Sakura. El profesor de teatro, Hiko. Y la directora con su ayudanta, Tokyo y Tae.

me alegro que estén aquí muchachos, os hemos reunido a los de la clase de 1ero hasta 3ero,para comunicaros de un nuevo alumno de esta escuela, en el curso de 3ero. Os presentamos a...Shinomori Aoshi...un fuerte aplauso.-explico Tokyo empezando a aplaudir

Todos aplaudieron para que entrase por la puerta el hombre que cambiaría el rumbo del destino de Misao Makimachi, Aoshi Shinomori...

Autora: siento que sea tan corto, pero no sabía q más escribir, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, ja ne!...Ah! y como todos sabemos lo que voy a pedir...reviews por favor, ya está...Chao!


	2. La estrella del baile¡¡Aoshi Shinomori!

Capítulo 2:La estrella del baile...¡¡Aoshi Shinomori!...

Todos aplaudían muy fuerte, al igual que los profesores. Cuando se vio como la puerta de la sala 3 de ballet se abrió, dando paso a un hombre...era moreno con el pelo corto, con los ojos de un azul hielo inmenso...pero en sus ojos había algo...eran fríos, muy fríos. Aoshi Shinomori era un hombre lindísimo, estaba vestido con unos jeans ajustados(n/a: oh...se me cae la baba de solo pensarlo, jeje, a mí me encantan los chicos con vaqueros ajustados jeje ),y una camisa sin mangas blanca, pero muy apretada, se le notaban un montón los musculitos...

Hajimemashite...(tradución/encantado)...watashi wa Shinomori Aoshi...(/yo soy Shinomori Aoshi) -dijo Aoshi

Hajimemashite... -dijeron todos

hajimemashite...jejeje...-decía Misao babeando.

Misao...-dijo Meg bajito y dándole un capón a Misao

auch !Megumi-chan!-dijo Misao también bajito sobándose el golpe

bueno si ya se lo hemos presentado...!Cho!-dijo Tokyo llamando a Cho, el conserje...

Cho:¿si Tokyo-san?-dijo Cho entrando.

dale a Shinomori una habitación para dormir...-dijo tranquilamente Tokyo.

_por favor que toque mi habitación jejeje...-_pensaba Misao babosa

Cho llevó a Aoshi a los cuartos...Mientras Tokyo dijo...

muy bien chicos, mientras nuestro nuevo invitado se acomoda con nosotros...(esboza una sonrisa)seguir con las clases...-dijo Tokyo y se marchó con todos los profesores, excepto la profesora Omatsu (la cual nos daba ballet),y los alumnos de 1ero y 2do se fueron a sus clases...

Nosotros nos colocamos en filas, y ya estábamos vestidos para la clase de ballet(en la cual se lleva ropa negra. Para los hombres, mallas y camisa negra, y para las mujeres faldas, vestidos, etc...pero todo negro, como la profesora, la cual era muy guapa y sexy, y llevaba un vestido corto, haciendo caérsele la baba a más de uno...¬ ¬ U).

Yo, Misao, iba vestida con una camisa negra y apretada, y una falda corta y negra con telas que parecían rotas(n/a: es lo que se lleva ¬ ¬ U),y unas zapatillas negras de ballet(al igual que tods).La clase empezó, Kaoru estaba delante mía ,y Megumi detrás. Estábamos todos agarrados a una barra en la que hacíamos movimientos con las piernas y los brazos(n/a: espero que me entendáis, ya que no me acuerdo de su nombre U).

La profe daba instrucciones a cada uno sobre lo que teníamos que mejorar, mientras hacíamos movimientos que nos enseñaba, y nos ponía música lenta para hacer ballet .Más tarde al acabar la clase, yo estaba nerviosa por Mi Aoshi-sama...!un momento!...¿mi...mi Aoshi-sama?...pero si ni siquiera he hablado con él...ays Misao, Misao, Misao, que estas muy mal chica...

Tods nos fuimos a los vestuarios a bañarnos y cambiarnos, etc...y mientras me cambiaba hablaba con Kao.

oye Kaoru-chan...¿no te a parecido mono ese tal Aoshi?-pregunté curiosa con una sonrisa

bueno...no es que me fijara mucho...-dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo disimuladamente a Kenshin...

ah!...¿que te fijabas en Himura?-pregunté picarona

pu...pues ha...hai-respondió Kaoru colorada

jejeje, lo sabía!...pillina...-le dije

oye chicas!-dijo Megumi con unos pantalones cortos de color rojo y una camisa apretada blanca.

hai?-dijimos mientras terminábamos de vestirnos

nada importante...-decía Meg mientras se daba la vuelta-solo que la clase de moderno ya ha empezado...pero no os preocupéis q no es importante...-dijo moviendo la mano en señal de despedida mientras se marchaba.

¿CÓMO QUE NO ES IMPORTANTE!!!NOS VAN A MATAR! -dijimos las dos mientras corríamos.

Megumi nos seguía sin correr(n/a: realmente esta Kitsune me sorprende...¿no le importa que la maten por llegar tarde? O. O¿?)

Cuando llegamos, por desgracia la profe Sakura estaba allí con Aoshi al lado. La profe al vernos se enfadó.

¿pero que hacen que llegan tan tarde señoritas Makimachi, Kamiya y Takani ? -preguntó la profe algo enfadada(en verdad esta profe era muy inocente, y casi no regañaba ni era dura ni nada por el estilo, más bien nosotros la controlábamos casi...jijiji U).

sentimos la tardanza Sakura-san...-nos disculpamos Kaoru y yo a coro(n/a: hay que respetar un poquito ¿ne? Jejeje )

¿y usted Takani, que tiene que decir?-preguntó Sakura fastidiada por el silencio de la joven Megumi.

¿yo?...pues que llegué tarde por esperar a estas...-respondió indiferente con los ojos cerrados, con los brazos cruzados y señalando con el dedo índice a Misao y Kaoru

_será mala amiga, mira que chivarse...!mala, kitsune mala!...-_pensó Misao enfadada

bueno colóquense con los demás que debo hablar de algo...-dijo la profe Sakura

hai...-dijimos les tres a la vez cansadas

Cuando ya se colocaron...

bien...ahora que estamos todos quiero deciros, que como ya sabéis él es Aoshi Shinomori ,y va a asistir a todas nuestras clases. Por eso vamos a dejar que vea cual es nuestro ritmo ¿ok,dejaremos que vea todo lo que os he enseñado en estas 6 semanas ¿vale,así podrá ver como debe ir, y le daremos tiempo a que se acostumbre a nosotros. Bien, Shinomori por favor...-dijo poniéndose ella el lado de un equipo de música muy grande-quedes a mi lado mientras bailan.-dijo Sakura amablemente

Aoshi sin decir palabra alguna(n/a: normal en él ¿ne? Jejeje ),se puso al lado de la profesora y cruzó los brazos, y se quedó mirando a todos los alumnos que iban a bailar muy seriamente(n/a: demasiado podría decir yo...yo creo que es que está pensando en los pasos que van a dar...¿que calculador ¿ne? Jajaja U).

Todos(menos Aoshi ya que estaba viendo) se colocaron como deben estar para el baile, Misao estaba de pareja con Soujiro (n/a:¿no había dicho que estaba?...!que despiste,pues sí, estaba...)...Empezaron a bailar. Misao estaba delante con Soujiro...

Continuará...

Autora: gracias por los reviews, de verdad que sí, pero no voy a escribir más para dejar intriga jejeje, bueno espero reviews. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

-Cap 3:La demostración...

Todos estaban en sus puestos, y cuando iban a bailar...Sakura los paró...

-no, esperar, vamos a enseñarle a nuestro amigo Aoshi como bailan nuestros dos mejores alumnos ¿si?-dijo Sakura

-si! –dijeron todos a la vez

bien, Misao-san, Soujiro-san, bailar los dos solos-ordenó Sakura

-si Sakura-san!-exclamaron a coro ellos dos

- empecemos...-dijo Sakura

Todos los demás se apartaron, y en medio de la clase estaban Soujiro y Misao serios y separados uno a cada lado de la clase mirándose. Sakura cogió el mando de la música y le dio al play y salió la música de Miguel Ángel Muñoz(MAM), la canción de pensarás que estoy loco(n/a: si no sabéis cual es buscarla en el kazza, el emule, etc...).Misao llevaba un top azul clarito atado en el centro con un lazo, con un pantalón largo de campana azul que iba a conjunto con el top y llevaba el pelo en dos coletas altas. Soujiro llevaba unos pantalones largos negros, con una camisa roja de mangas cortas.

La música empezó, y al paso que la música sonaba, ellos se acercaban lentamente. Misao y Soujiro se acercaban, y andaban suavemente, y cuando se acercaron los dos, en vez de tocarse andaron hacía delante poniendo las manos juntas en forma de rezo y empezaron a moverlas bajándolas hacía abajo haciendo ondulaciones. Subieron las manos y se las pusieron en la cabeza dando vueltas a la cabeza.

Después bajaron una mano y la otra la pusieron con todos los dedos juntos y pasándola d izquierda a derecha por la boca, y moviendo la cabeza hacia la derecha cuando bajaron la mano. Después levantaron la cabeza mirando al frente y empezaron a mover los hombros en círculos, y andando hacía atrás. Pusieron sus espaldas juntas y empezaron a mover la cabeza a los lados y agarrándose las manos.

_CANCIÓN:_

_Estribillo:_

_-Tú dirás que estoy loco, loco, loco, loco,_

_pensarás que estoy loco, loco de atar,_

_y es verdad que estoy loco, loco, loco, loco ,_

_loco por poderte besar..._

_ah,ah,ah..._

_ah ,ah, ah...(ven aquí...)_

_ah, ah, ah...(quiero sentirte...)_

_loco por poderte besar..._

Después Soujiro se dio la vuelta con Misao aún con las manos agarradas, y se miraron en tono provocador, más tarde Soujiro cogió a Misao de la cintura, la levantó, y la dio una vuelta en el aire haciendo que al coger a Misao, la cogiera de una pierna levantada y con otra mano de la cintura. La dejó en el suelo, y empezaron a mirarse de arriba a abajo tocándose por los lados del cuerpo, y después Misao soltó sus manos y el dedo índice se lo puso en el pecho, y empezó a andar firme hacía él, y Sou iba hacía atrás con el dedo de Misao en su pecho.

Después Sou pasó sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Misao, y esta quitó el dedo y le dio la espalda a Sou, haciendo que este quedara viendo su espalda. Misao empezó a andar firme hacía el lado contrario al de antes, y Sou la seguía, depende de los altos y los bajos de la música ellos paraban y seguían andando, parecía que Sou iba detrás de Misao, entonces ella se paró y se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

Más tarde Sou la cogió de la cintura y la levantó, y ella abrió las piernas en el aire y dieron dos vueltas, después soujiro la dejó en el suelo y empezaron a mover los brazos muy deprisa juntándolos uno encima del otro y moviéndolos en ondulaciones, después pusieron un brazo a un lado y el otro al otro moviendo la cabeza.

_Dime donde estás nena,_

_dime a donde vas nena,_

_puedes empezar solo una pica (hilos de arena),_

_no lo dudes más chica,_

_déjate llevar chica,_

_que la música te invita..._

_Quiero verte aquí nena,_

_pegadita a mi nena,_

_y tocar tu piel con sabor a miel (menta y canela),_

_déjame sentir chica,_

_lo mejor de ti chica,_

_la emoción se multiplica..._

Más tarde empezaban a mover los brazos al ritmo de la música,los dos lo hacían igual,la verdad lo hacían muy bien,tambien movian las piernas(n/a:imaginaroslo esque no se como escribirlo n.nU)

Despues se dieron la vuelta a la vez y andaron hcia atrás(de como estaban antes),y sus manos en su cabeza y empezaron a moverla a los lados,dieron dos vueltas como las de balet y movieron las manos en cseñal de que viniera.Se miraron y pusieron un brazo en alto y la mano recta,y juntaron las manos y semiraron serios y empezaron a dar vueltas.Y así hicieron movimientos rápidos como en el estrivillo(n/a:como los que he escrito)y terminó la canción.

_Tú dirás que estoy loco,loco,loco,loco,_

_pensarás que estoy loco,loco de atar,_

_y es verdad que estoy loco,loco,loco,loco,_

_loco por poderte besar..._

_Dime de que vas nena,_

_de que lado estas nena,_

_que desperdiciar una noche así (es una pena),_

_dejate besar chica,_

_que tuboca me incita (y la miel te necesita)..._

_Tú dirás que estoy loco,loco,loco,loco,_

_pensarás que estoy loco,loco de atar,_

_y es verdad que estoy loco,loco,loco,loco,_

_loco por poderte besar..._

_Tú dirás que estoy loco,loco,loco,loco,_

_pensarás que estoy loco,loco de atar,_

_y es verdad que estoy loco,loco,loco,loco,_

_loco por poderte besar..._

_Tú dirás que estoy loco,loco,loco,loco,_

_pensarás que estoy loco,loco de atar,_

_y es verdad que estoy loco,loco,loco,loco,_

_loco por poderte besar..._

_Tú dirás que estoy loco,loco,loco,loco,_

_pensarás que estoy loco,loco de atar,_

_y es verdad que estoy loco,loco,loco,loco,_

_loco por poderte besar..._

_FIN DE LA CANCIÓN..._

Todos aplaudieron ante tal espectaculo,estaban alucinados,ya que no lo habían visto nunca.Sou y Misao sudaban y respiraban rápidamente muy cansados,en verdad les había costado mucho.Aoshi los miraba serio y calculador.Sakura aplaudía muy contenta por sus alumnos.

-muy bien chicos así se hace,muy bien!-exclamó Sakura la profesora contenta.

Aoshi miraba a los dos,pero en especial a Makimachi. Sabía que ella podría ser una buena pareja de baile para él.

Misao estaba super contenta y Sou no más que ella.La profe Sakura miró a Aoshi y le habló:

-muy bien Shinomori ahora que ya ha visto como es me imagino que podrá bailar a este ritmo¿ne?...-preguntó orgullosa de sus alumnos.-quiero que sepa que ellos son los mejores de todos los bailarines...-dijo Sakura.

-claro que puedo hacerlo Sakura-san-se atrevió a decir Aoshi.

-a si?...pues eso tenemos que verlo...-dijo Sakura retando a Aoshi

-muy bien...-dijo Aoshi aceptando el reto

-Misao-san!¿estas cansada?-preguntó Sakura mirando a su alumna.

-bu...bueno...i...ie –dijo Misao tartamudeando sin saber q pasaba

-esque nuestro amigo Shinomori dice que puede bailar así,asique tú bailaras con él.-dijo la profesora mirandola seriamente

- !¿NANI!-gritó atonita Misao (nani/que)

-Makimachi si no quieres no hace falta¿eh?-dijo la profe mirandola preocupada

Aoshi miraba a Misao serio,como queriendo q aceptase el ser su pareja.Misao al ver sus ojos le dió un escalofrio y muerta del miedo dijo

-ha...hai...bailaré con él...-dijo la comadreja aterrorizada al ver los ojos fríos de Aoshi

-bien...pues en esta semana vais a tener que bailar juntos y practicar una canción que os voy a dar muy lenta¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Sakura

-hai...(hai/si) - respondieron los dos a la vez

-bien...!eso es todo chicos la clase a terminado!-dijo Sakura aplaudiendo

Todos se fueron a los vestuarios a cambiarse y esas cosas, porque despues tocaba teatro con Hiko.

Misao,Kaoru y Megumi hablaban animadamente.

-que bien lo has hecho Misao!-dijo muy contenta la Jo-chan

-es verdad,no sabíamos que bailabas así!-dijo la zorra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-esque...no veais lo que teniamos que ensallar por las tardes para eso-dijo poniendose un pantalón vaquero largo azul oscuro y una camisa morada con un tirante que se bajaba por su hombro.Kaoru llevaba unos pantalones piratas blancos y una camisa azul pastel ancha.Meg llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas roja,y una camisa de tirantes blanca. Misao miró hacía donde estaba Aoshi y vió que estaba con Sano,Ken y Soujiro.

-chicas,q corte tengo que bailar con él.-dijo misao nerviosa

-Misao pero si esta para comerselo-dijo Meg babeando.

Kaoru la pegó un capón que la dejo en el suelo.

-Misao o la hagas caso,eso es lo que tú querías¿ne?-preguntó Kao curiosa

-bueno...hai...-dijo Missy colorada

-entonces no pasa nada.-dijo kao cruzandole por la cara una sonrisa

-demo...esque...sus ojos...-dijo Misao bajando la cara(demo/pero)

-demo q pasa con sus ojos?-dijo Megumi levantandose del suelo y arrascandose la cabeza

-son...tan...tan fríos...!que me dan miedo!-dijo Misao recordando sus ojos y dandole un escalofrío.

-tan frios son?-preguntó Kao a su amiga

-hai...-dijo Misao levantando la cabeza

-oye monadas que va a empezar la clase de teatro...-dijo el gallina apareciendo de la nada

Ellas miraron a donde Sano y vieron q a su lado estaba un sonriente kenshin y un alegre Sou,y al lado de este estaba Aoshi serio.Misao miró a Aoshi y este a ella,y ella al ver esos ojos le dió mucho miedo.

-gracias Sano enseguida vamos...-dijo Kao contenta de ver al pelirrojo

-si...ya vamos cabeza de gallina...-dijo Meg sin alterarse

-!No me llames cabeza de gallina Kitsune!-dijo Sano enfadandose

-ya vale...que haya paz y no la guerra...-dijo Kenshin cogiendo a sano de la mano y llevandoselo.

Sou y Aoshi los siguieron.Las chicas más tarde tambien se fueron con ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban en la sala 5 de teatro,donde Hiko vendría a darles clase.

-es un rollazo esta clase amigo cubo de hielo-excamo sano a Aoshi

por?-pregunto secamente

-porque aquí no bailamos...-dijo Kao riendo

-ya callaros chicos que no quiero un parte...-pronunció Misao aburrida

-jo como te pones Weasel...-dijo Sano mirandola(n/a:weasel es comadreja pero en ingles)

-ufffffffff...-resopló la "weasel"

Abrieron la puerta y entró el profesor Hiko...

-hola muchachos...es hora de hacer teatro...-saludó Hiko con su sonrisa colgate.

Continuará...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autora:espero q este cap sea de vuestro agrado,ya que me costó mucho el intentar hacer bien el baile,pero bueno,salió como tenía que salir¿ne? jejeje ahora a los reviews...

Gracias a Dark por responder..Y a los demas por el primer cap, gracias…

Ahora si me despido…

Matta ne!(matta ne/adios)


End file.
